


adversus solem ne loquitor

by ButterflyGhost



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [7]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bob, grieving Caroline.</p></blockquote>





	adversus solem ne loquitor

Don't speak against the sun.  
He still keeps shining  
On the just and the unjust,  
The grieving  
And the smiling.  
The living and  
The dead are gathered  
In his grasp  
And all the days  
You shone together  
Forever gone,  
Long past.  
Each glittering day of love  
Each winter day of pain...  
Don't speak, don't speak,  
Don't speak of it.  
She will never come again.

**Author's Note:**

> Bob, grieving Caroline.


End file.
